


Jack Mitchell x Reader ~ I see you

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Mitchell x Reader ~ I see you

**Jack Mitchell x [blind!] Reader ~ I see you**

**_The best relationships usually begin unexpectedly..._ **

****

Nobody notices you as you go along the office doors with a few documents in your hand. It isn't something new for you since you lost your ability to see. Your other hand brushes along the wall so you know where you are right now. Even if you just see darkness you recognize every single voice of the soldiers around you.

Suddenly someone bumps into you. Surprised you drop the documents as a sigh escapes your mouth. You are used to it. "I'm so sorry. Let me help you!", an unknown voice says. A slight smile appears on your lips. It's the first time that someone helps you to pick up your things. And secretly you like his smooth voice. You just stand there and listens to the random things the soldier mumbles.

"I'm really sorry again. Your documents", the man holds out the papers, but you can't see them. "It's alright", you mumbles as you try to find his hand. Now you feel the soldier stares at you confused. Finally after three attempts you grab the documents and press them against your chest. An uncomfortable silence appears between you and him.

"Don't stare at me like that. Thank you for your help. I have to go now", you want to skip this embarrassing moment as fast as you can. The man wants to say something as someone else joins the situation. "Ah, (Y/N)! You have met Mitchell already? I wanted to introduce you to him", Gideon doesn't notice the awkward situation between the two of you.

Without a further word he is already gone again. "Mitchell? You have to be the new soldier, right? I'm (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N)", you give the conversation another chance. "Jack Mitchell, the new soldier. I'm sorry for bumping into you and starring at you. Are you ...", he doesn't end his question.

"...Blind? Yes, I am. Irons gave me a second chance to be a soldier again", you understand immediately what he wants to ask. It's always the same reaction from the people. "I'm sorry", Mitchell mumbles a bit ashamed of how he reacted a few moments ago. "You say really often sorry. It's not your fault. Um... Your left arm is bionic, right?", you still press the documents against your chest. That's the longest conversation you that had for awhile now.

Jack chuckles for a brief moment. "Sorry that I say sorry so often. Yes, Irons gave me a second chance like you", is his answer. You won't admit it, but you like his laugh already. It's like music in your ears. "Do you want to drink a beer and talk about our stories how we got a second chance?", Mitchell suggests with a slight smile. You don't know what to say.

"I.. I have time actually...", against your sake you accept his offer. The documents in your hand aren't really important. All the time you just wanted a friend to talk and now you have a chance. "Great", the soldier sounds really happy as he grabs your arm to lead the way. "Um...You know I find the way alone. Thank you", you inform him with red cheeks. "I know", is the only thing he says.

 

"I'm sorry that you lost your friend, Mitchell", you mumble honestly. Your fingers run over his left arm, because it feels so different to normal skin. There is no way that you overheard the sadness in his voice. "So what's your story?", he asks after a few seconds.

You want to pull back your hand, but the soldier grabs it to give you the support you need right now. "I don't really remember what happened. My squad and I had a mission. Something went totally wrong so we were surrounded by enemies. The last thing I remember is an explosion. Then I woke up in the hospital. My squad didn't make it back alive. I still don't understand why I'm the only one who survived the explosion. I shouldn't complaining. I'm just blind. However, my father was a friend of Irons. He heard what happened and gave me a chance to show everyone that I'm still a soldier", you tell him your sad story.

Mitchell squeezes your hand softly. "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure it was hard to get your normal life back", he says honestly. A slight smile appears on your lips. "You know I could say the same thing to you", you reply. "That's true. We have a lot in common." You can feel that the soldier looks at you, but for the first time since you lost your ability to see it doesn't bother you.

"What's your eye color?", Mitchell suddenly asks. Surprised you raise your eyebrows. "(e/c) I think. I haven't seen them for awhile", is your answer. The soldier lets go of your hand. "Do you trust me?", you don't like the direction where the conversation goes. "Um... Yes?", it sounds more like a question than an answer. His fingers stroke your (h/c) hair out of your face.

Now you know exactly what Mitchell is doing. Softly he takes your sunglasses off to see your eyes. You close them immediately, because you are ashamed of them. What if they look terrible and disgusting? To be honest you have no idea how you are looking. You have nothing to lose so you open your eyes slowly.

"You are right. Your eyes have the color of a beautiful and clear (e/c)", Mitchell breaks the silence. A bit shy you put your sunglasses back. "Do you trust me?", you ask him the same question, because you are curious now how he looks like. "Of course", he answers within one second.

Apparently the soldier knows what you want to do. Mitchell takes your hands in his and lead them to his face. You can feel his chin and his stubble beard tickles your fingertips. Then you feel his nose and forehead. His skin is so soft and even if he is a soldier there is not a single scar in his face. You run your fingers through his hair. The funny thing is that you really enjoy this moment. Secretly you are not the only one who enjoys it.

"Thank you. That was really ... interesting", you can't find the right words in your head. Suddenly you hear heavy footsteps. Slowly you pull your hands back. "I should go now. I'm sure Gideon is already looking for you", a bit sad you grab the documents.

Matching to your words Gideon enters the room. "Mitchell! Wait for me in the training room", the soldier says without greeting. You look at the ground to hide your red cheeks. Mitchell just mumbles a goodbye and leaves the room as fast as he can. Gideon puts his hand on your shoulder.

"What have you done to him? The boy looks like a tomato", the soldier chuckles for a brief moment. You look into the direction where you know there's the door. "You should better ask what he has done to me", is your mumbled reply. There are no butterflies in your stomach. There is a whole zoo. Without a further word you leave the room like Mitchell. Gideon shakes his head slowly. "Young love", he says to himself.

Like an hour ago you go along the office doors as you hear footsteps behind you. A slight smile appears on your lips again. "Shouldn't you wait in the training room for Gideon?", you ask your follower. Mitchell can't hold his laugh. "Alright. I can't sneak up on you", is his answer before he grabs your free hand.

"I just wanted to say something charming before I leave for training, but Gideon interrupted me... And now I don't know what I wanted to say. Great", the soldier sounds nervous. He expects that you would laugh at him, but you just squeeze his hand softly. "Then let me say something. It was the best thing in my life that you bumped into me today. Thank you for that", you put your free hand on his cheek to kiss his other one. Before you can take a step back Mitchell pulls you closer and hugs you tightly.

Apparently he is really nervous, because you can feel his fast heartbeat. For the first time since everything happened you feel safe and loved. You wish that he could hug you forever. It's the best feeling you have ever experienced. Suddenly you realize this is the place where you belong. Softly Mitchell kisses your head. "See you", he adds to his goodbye kiss. You can't wait to see him again. The man who changed your life within a few minutes.

 

_Love the person who saw you when you were invisible_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it :)


End file.
